


Tumblr Prompts

by videogamedoc87



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Hunnitrap drabbles I seem to be collecting....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts for drabbles on Tumblr. 
> 
> Username: beejhunnicutt1952. SEND ME THINGS TO WRITE PLEASE?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fits into my larger Hunnitrap RP verse I have going with Corporal Cupcake on Tumblr

“I told you I could do it! Pay up!” Trapper crowed, triumphantly. He set the empty BBQ sauce bottle down on the table with a clink. BJ was wide-eyed. No. Uh uh. There was no way! He couldn’t believe his idiot of a partner had actually chugged an entire bottle of BBQ sauce. Shaking his head BJ pulled his wallet out and was fishing for three twenties when Trapper took off towards the bathroom.

 

“Oh shit,” BJ mumbled following closely.

The older man was face first in the toilet when BJ rounded the corner. A horrible retching noise was emanating from the other man and his hands were white knuckling the toilet bowl.

 

“Oh sweetheart. I’m sorry,” BJ said, rubbing an hand down Trapper’s back. “I shouldn’t have encouraged you. This was a bad idea.”

 

The older man sat back momentarily to look at his partner. “It’s ok baby. I shoulda known better. But the look on your face when I finished it off. Priceless,” he said with a weak laugh.

 

BJ slid down the wall to sit, wrapping an arm around Trapper’s shoulders and pulling him close. He turned to plant a kiss in his curls.

“So BBQ for dinner?” He asked with a grin, laughing when Trapper slapped him and moaned out a “Fuck no, you bastard.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern Day College AU. Because reasons. No plot here. Just an excuse for Teenage!Beej and Teenage!Trap getting it on.

BJ Hunnicutt’s eyebrows were practically in his hair when he saw what was on his bed. Laid out, pants off, was one Trapper McIntyre, BJ’s best friend and the starter of the gay chicken game they’d been playing for the last year.

 

But this. Well. BJ had come to realization he had more than friendly feelings for Trapper a month or so ago and had cried on their other best friend Hawkeye until Hawk had informed him that Trapper felt the same way. This knowledge had led BJ to upping the ante in their little game which led him here. Taking a running leap, BJ landed on top of his friend, knocking he breath out of both of them.

“I like this look. Can I just keep you like this?” BJ asked, arousal evident in his voice. It was Trapper’s turn for his eyebrows to disappear in his curls. He blushed and grabbed BJ by the back of the neck and kissed him, hard.

 

BJ kissed back, fingers sinking into Trapper’s curls as he licked at the other boy’s lips with his tongue. He bit down on Trapper’s bottom lip, enjoying the moan it coaxed from the boy beneath him. Not one to lay back and just take it, Trapper surged upwards, flipping BJ to his back. He reached down to undo the other boy’s jeans and together they shoved them and BJ’s boxers down to the foot of the bed.

 

They both moaned when their cocks came into contact. BJ’s fingers scraped up Trapper’s ribs and the curly haired boy whimpered. Somehow they managed to get each other’s shirts off and the skin on skin made both of them groan out loud. BJ’s hand went underneath his bed to fish out his lube.

“Can I?” he asked breathlessly.

“Can you what?” Trapper shot back with a crooked grin. BJ rolled his eyes and smacked the other boy on the chest.

“Can I fuck you? God you’re such a dick sometimes.”

Trapper but his lip and nodded, turning onto his stomach and pulling BJ’s pillow under his hips. He buried his face in his arms as he felt a wet finger slide between his ass cheeks. BJ took his time, making sure Trapper was ok before adding another finger and another until he had three fingers sliding in and out of the other boy.

 

They were both rock hard when BJ finally slicked his cock and laid himself over Trapper’s back. One hand was gripping the boy’s hip and the other was guiding his erection into Trapper’s hole. When their hips finally met they both moaned and BJ’s head fell forward to rest on the other boy’s shoulder.

 

“Fuck. Oh fuck. Trap, you feel so good baby. God so tight around my cock,” BJ rambled as he pulled back slightly and began thrusting. The boy beneath him sobbed on one stroke and BJ angled his hips to hit that spot again.

“Fuck! Right there Beej. Oh god right there. Fuck your cock is perfect. Love it. Love you. Fuck, I love you BJ.”

 

Hearing Trapper say “I love you” was enough to make BJ come. He shoved his cock in as far as he could and came with a shout of Trapper’s name. Slumping over he caught his breath before pulling out and helping Trapper turn on his back. Without warning BJ sunk his mouth down the other boy’s cock, choking slightly as it hit the back of his throat. Trapper’s hands dug into BJ’s hair, fisting the strands tightly as he jerked his hips upwards.

 

“I’m gonna…oh shit. I’m gonna come Beej,” Trapper managed to pant out. The other boy continued licking and sucking until Trapper came with a groan. BJ swallowed around him and continued sucking slightly until the other boy pushed his head away. Crawling up the bed, BJ spooned behind Trapper, wrapping a long arm around the other boy’s waist.

 

“Guess this means you like me too then?” Trapper asked with a laugh.

“Actually no. Means I love you. Idiot.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern day AU. Unit reunion is at a huge amusement type park. Trap and Beej are meeting for the first time. Margaret and Charles are team captains. BJ is on Charles's team and Trapper is on Margaret's. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt filled! Send me more!!!
> 
> beejhunnicutt1952 on Tumblr

BJ was crouched behind a wall, eyes closed, trying to listen for hints of his opponent. Ears straining, he could make out light footsteps about a hundred yards away. "Who would've thought combat training would actually be useful?" BJ muttered to himself as he ducked around another corner before the footsteps could get too close. 

 

The owner of the footsteps was Trapper. BJ's predecessor in The Swamp and Hawkeye's first best friend in Afghanistan. The whole time BJ had been there he'd been compared to the older man. It had stung quite a bit to be honest and he had this idea that he was going to hate Trapper on sight. 

 

In truth, the opposite had happened. BJ liked Trapper. As in more than friendly like. The man was funny, sarcastic as hell, mean to Frank which was always fun, and to top it all off? He was gorgeous. And just BJ's type. A smidge taller than BJ himself, with long legs, gorgeous curls and an ass that didn't quit. 

 

Shaking his head, the younger man focused on his surroundings, catching a whiff of Trapper's cologne from his right. Moving quickly he ran up a ramp to the top of a tower structure in the middle of the arena. Breathing heavily, he peered out from behind a low wall and ducked back immediately as he heard the whine of the other man's gun firing. BJ stayed as still as possible, keeping his breaths slow and quiet. 

 

"Gotcha," a voice suddenly whispered in his ear. The younger man jumped up with a yelp. 

"Fuck! You trying to give me a heart attack McIntyre?!" BJ huffed out. 

 

Trapper laughed, "It's just you and me now. Tell you what, let me shoot you and I'll let you kiss me." The taller man leaned in to whisper in BJ's ear. "And just maybe I'll let you fuck me later." 

 

"I'm all yours. Shoot away," BJ managed to stammer out. "Wait! I want my kiss first." 

 

He grabbed Trapper's shirt and pulled him in, planting a wet kiss on the older man. One of his hands drifted up to twine into honey blond curls. Trapper's arms came up to wrap around BJ's waist and he pushed the slightly smaller man up against the wall behind him, grinding against him. 

 

"Ok. Fuck me. We can't do this here. Shoot me so we can get the hell out of here," BJ said as he shoved Trapper away. 

"My pleasure," Trapper said with a grin.


End file.
